Unmanned cameras have become ubiquitous in modern society. For example, cameras are now installed on street lights, buildings, bridges, along public transportation routes, etc. Typically, these unmanned cameras are configured for a variety of primary operations, including security monitoring, traffic monitoring, and road safety monitoring. Also, these cameras are often connected to a monitoring center or otherwise linked to the Internet such that the cameras may communicate with other devices.